1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat or pad, and more particularly to a baby teaching mat displaying symbols, such as letters and numerals that are expressed visually and orally in response to activity performed by a baby or small child in contact with the mat.
It is well known that babies or small children crawl, sit and play on mats and are attracted by colors and pictures displayed on a mat surface and objects attached to the mat covering. There are mats that produce sounds to soothe and amuse a baby or small child placed on the mat. The present invention contemplates an educational baby mat having symbols such as letters and numerals on the mat surface so that pressure or motion activated light and sound devices associated with each letter and numeral emit light and broadcast the identity of the symbol that is pressed. As the baby or small child moves about on the mat, it will repeatedly hear and see a certain symbol. This repetition will teach the baby or small child the identity of the symbol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorated mats for babies and children that produce sound in response to pressure are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,733 discloses a child's blanket equipped with a small, musical sounding device with a manually operated switch and timing device to control the sound duration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,587 describes a transportable mat having a stereo sound system built directly into a pillow portion of the mat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,948 contemplates an elongated cylindrical pillow having a plurality of bells mounted either within or on the pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,889 describes a mat or pad for a child containing cells with sound units that are actuated by air to produce a whistling noise when the cells are depressed. Although the abovementioned patents disclose mats or pads that produce sounds from pressure stimulus, none of the mats or pads provide a simultaneous combination of light and sound when pressure is applied to a mat or pad area nor do they provide a choice between a motion sensor mode or a pressure actuated mode.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an infant or child's mat that displays light and sound when the infant or child presses a particular symbol on the mat and to provide a choice between motion or pressure modes of operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a symbol teaching device for an infant or child that can be used to teach such symbols as alphabet letters and numerals by reinforcing audibly and visually the names and appearance of the letters and numerals.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an early childhood teaching device that will give children a head start in learning basic skills necessary for success in school and life.
Another object of the invention is to hold a child's attention and entertain a child with meaningful words and symbols.